The Silent Killer
by Layoin
Summary: Elves are being killed by some evil but no one knows what or ware it came from. The evil now has come to the house of Legolas in Mirkwood. Will he know how to beat it and will his fathers past help or will he be killed in the prosses. NOW FINISHED!
1. A Friend Arrives

The Silent Killer  
  
  
  
-This story is rated R for Violence and brief sexuality. Some of the scenes in this story may be too gory for some people. Some of my friends who read it said it was but it's all up to you. Some of the characters I made up and some of course I did not make up. SOME ELVES WILL DIE! Just a warning for those of you who do not like that sort of things. However, for those of you that do I hope you enjoy the story and give me feedback on it. I worked really hard on this story! - If you do not like it you don't have to review because if all you have to say is how the story sucks then I don't want to hear it. But if you have any ideas on how I could make it better the please tell me. And if you just like it and have no advice then tell me. Thanks! Chapter 1:  
  
A Friend Arrives  
  
  
Legolas walked alone in the forest of Mirkwood. Now that Sauron was destroyed the darkness had left Mirkwood and it was a beautiful forest again. It was a exquisite morning and the bright sun was shining down through the thick tall trees. Legolas sat down against the trunk of a large tree and watched the world around him yet in his heart he was troubled. Not all was going well in Middle Earth. At least not for the elves. It had started in Rivendell and now moved, creeping it's black fingers to Lothlorien. Elves were being murdered and no one knew what was going on. Legolas knew that it was only a matter of time until it came to Mirkwood and he feared for his subjects.   
  
That day Legolas was waiting for his friend Theocross from Lorien to bring him news of what was happening. He was to arrive around noon and Legolas looked forward to seeing him again, as he was a dear friend. Soon Legolas was lulled by the quiet and worried that he might fall asleep and thus neglect his royal duties for the morning. So he decided to return to his home. He slowly walked to the palace and enjoyed the mid summers breeze. He then entered through the hand crafted wooden doors to the kitchen. Servants were running around getting ready for the arrival of Theocross. King Thranduil was holding a dinner in his honour. Legolas watched ware he was going for he did not want to bump into anyone working. He smiled the air around him. The sweet smell of his favorite desert was in the air. Legolas now felt hungry but quickly walked out of the kitchen and found his father waiting for him.   
  
"Hello Legolas did you enjoy your walk in the woods?" asked Thranduil walking towards his son   
"Yes ,I did father and the breeze out side is quite enjoyable but if  
you would excuse me, I am going to my room now for I am tired,  
please do not disturbed me for a wile for I need rest"   
  
"As you wish my son" Legolas then walked away avoiding a servant as she scuttled past with a plate of food and went to his room which was set back on the first floor, overlooking the orchard. Something did not feel right in side him but he did not know what. He was in much doubt as to what it was. He lay down on his bed and cleared his mind. A little before noon a servant girl knocked on Legolas' door, jerking him back to reality with a start.   
  
"Come in", he said still lying in his bed. his legs had gone to sleep from lack of use   
"Pardon me, milord, but Theocross has arrived at the gate and your  
father has sent me to fetch you"  
  
"Thank you Nina, I'll be there at once,"  
  
Nina sighed and She curtseyed then left his room and silently shut the door behind her. Legolas slowly got up his mind still thinking on the problem and then left his room and went to the dining hall where his father was waiting. Legolas took his place at the side of his father and waited for Theocross to arrive. They did not have to wait long for almost at once he was there. Theocross looked tired as he brushed his long blond elven hair to the side. However, he looked troubled and Legolas knew that something was wrong with him.   
"Welcome Theocross of Lorien, it's a pleasure to see you here in  
Mirkwood" Thranduil said standing up to great him.  
  
  
"And I am glad that you welcome me here," Theocross said with false jollity approaching the table.   
"Sit, for you look weary, your journey was a long one and you  
must be tired,"   
  
"Bring some food out for our guest please," Legolas said, to a servant who obeyed him right away and set the hot food in front of them. Theocross sat across from Legolas who flashed him a smile but he did not smile back. Just looked down at his plate, Then just as king Thranduil was about to speak Nina came into the room.   
"Excuse me, Lord but there is a messenger here for you." She said blushing. He looked at Nina a moment and then turned to Theocross.   
  
"Please excuse me a moment," and he then left the dining hall.  
  
There was an eerie silence in the room and no one spoke Then Legolas looked up at Theocross.   
  
"What bothers your mind, dear friend?" he asked, gently. Theocross said nothing but only looked at Legolas Sadly.   
  
"Theocross, what is wrong?" Legolas asked getting worried about his friend's silence and he feared the worse.   
  
"All is not well," Theocross mumble.   
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, his mind buzzing with terror.   
  
"The evil that is killing the elves is getting stronger"   
  
"How so? " Legolas said feeling himself tremble in fear and dreaded Theocross' next words.   
  
"Just before I left Lady Galadriel was attacked," He confessed. Legolas looked at him in horror.   
  
"Ai, Elbereth! What happened?"   
"She is fine, there are more guards now with her so she shall be fine,"   
  
"I feared something was wrong, but is that all you can tell me?" Legolas was desperate for news of any kind.   
"Well the way the elves are dieing are getting." Theocross paused overcome by his emotions " Worse, for the last one that was killed was beheaded and I found her corpse laying in a pool of her own blood." He wiped a tear from his eye "The head was found hanging by her hair in the doorway of her bedroom,"  
  
"Who was the lady elf that was killed?" Legolas asked, probing deeper and feeling a shot of nausea at the very thought of a fair girl so brutally killed.   
  
"It was.my sister," Theocross' face wavered, but he gained control and stared at his spoon. Legolas face filled with sorrow for Theocross for he loved his sister very much and now he had no family. He had also like Niya and had to force back the tears himself.   
  
"How long ago did Niya die?" Legolas dared to ask. Adding, "She was  
the fairest maiden I ever saw."   
  
Theocross looked up at Legolas with tears in his eyes, as the flood of emotions finally broke forth.   
"It was many days ago, about a week and a day before she died she wanted me to tell you something"  
  
"What was it?"   
  
"That she loved you ever since she first laid eyes on you" her brothers said.   
  
Legolas looked away and memories about Niya. She was a very beautiful elf and he now missed her very much, as she was a good friend. How could something like this happen to them and to Theocross?   
  
"Do you wish to rest till the evening, for then we could talk? For my father shall not be back for some time."   
  
"Yes that will do,"   
  
"I shall have a servant bring food to your room, it's the one across from  
mine,"   
  
"Very well, we shall talk later," Legolas bid him good day and sat down. He waited for his father to return. Finally, his father did return and he looked around at the cold food.   
  
"Where is Theocross?" he asked his son   
"He was tired so he went to rest in his room. A servant will be bringing  
him some hot food"   
"Oh, well, it appears we shall have two more guest's from Lothlorien  
arriving in a couple of days"   
  
"Who are they and why may I ask are they coming here?"   
  
"They are a brother and sister. Liena and Aramis. They're just passing  
through and will be staying for a wile so send a servant to go get two  
rooms read for them,"   
  
"Yes father," Legolas said then walked off mulling his confused ideas and grief over. Yet something did not seem right with them coming but Legolas could do nothing. They were guests and he had to be Polite to them. No matter what he felt was right.   
  
  
  
-*-Well that is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think and review. I have the whole story written out but I go back and change it every now and then. I hope you are enjoying it. Nothing really interesting happens till the third chapter. Well that is when the gore starts. LoL have fun reading!-*-  
  
Oh and I want to thank my beta reader Eryn Lasgalen (Sheneedsanewname) you helped me out a lot thanks for everything. And take care! 


	2. The Strangers

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The strangers  
  
  
  
  
Three days passed and finally Liena and Aramis arrived around noon. Theocross was in his room and knew nothing of their arrival for Legolas forgot to tell him for he did not want to bother him with little things. Liena came down off a white horse with a black mane, which was odd for Legolas never saw a horse like that before. He then looked at Liena who had long flowing black hair, which seamed to dance in the wind. She wore a red dress with a black cloak draped around her, which also was not normal for elves did not ware those sorts of colors. Then he looked at Aramis who looked normal compared to his sister for his colors were green and silver. He had blond hair and wore the outfit of a guard in Lothlorien.   
  
"Greetings," Liena said to Legolas, Curtseying.   
  
"Hello milady" he said, taking her hand and kissing it as she came down off the horse.   
  
"So courtly I see,"   
"As is all my kin, welcome to Mirkwood and please excuse my father's  
absent for he is very busy with something else"   
  
"Tis all right lord," Aramis now said, Taking Legolas' hand in his.   
  
"Follow me and I shall show you where you both will stay." They followed Legolas inside and down the great hall. Liena looked around at all the paintings and different art hanging around the palace They passed the dining hall and the foyer. Then they got to a room on the first floor where Legolas stopped.   
  
"Aramis, this shall be your room. The servants have prepared it for  
you."   
  
"Thank you Legolas." He said coming up to the door.   
  
"You may walk about if you wish And see the orchard   
  
"First I wish to see where my sister will be,"   
"She shall have the room Next to you, now if you two will excuse me, I  
must see My father, as I have some important business to attend to," Legolas said and left them. bowing to the lady as he turned the corner Liena watched him go as all kinds of thoughts ran through her head. Then her brother looked at her worriedly.   
  
  
"Liena are you all right?" he asked her softly   
  
"Yes I am fine,"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Quite sure." Aramis looked at her for a moment then spoke and his tone was sharper.   
"Liena, I do not think you are alright"   
"What do you mean?"   
"You have not been yourself lately,"   
"What do you mean, I have not been myself!"   
"You act strange and dress differently I have noticed it ever since." he trailed off.   
  
"Ever since when?" Liena said, now angry.  
  
  
"Well since you were hurt in the." Liena cut him off   
"I told you never to bring that up again!" she yelled at him,   
"Please forgive me,"   
"No forgive me for I am just tired,"   
  
"Well I will go to my room now and rest, for I too am very tired from our  
journey,"   
  
"Yes, Aramis, you do that I shall be fine," Aramis kissed his sister's cheek and went into his room. Liena stood there for a moment. She came to Mirkwood on a mission and as she thought about it her eyes Slowly turned red and burned like fire. She smiled to herself but it was no normal smile for it was a smile of evil.  
  
******* Well how do you like this chapter? Good? I hope so. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Sorry this chapter was short but hey now you know who is bad. As you read on you will find out why and everything should make more sense. The next chapter is good. Hear comes the action. Hope you like!!!!!!!!!  
  
I also want to thank my beta reader for helping me out. Thanks for everything! Oh and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Thanks! 


	3. It Begins

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
It Begins  
  
Legolas woke up to the singing of birds out side his window. He Stretched. And then yawned and got up from his bed. He got dressed and walked out of his room to Theocross. Legolas knocked on the door and heard him moving around. Then the door slowly opened and Theocross stood there rubbing his eyes.   
"Good morning Theocross, did I wake you?"   
"No I was already getting up."   
"I was just wanting to see if you wanted to go practice shooting today. "   
"Yes, just let me get my bow and quiver and I'll meet you in the foyer." Legolas nodded and went to his room to get his bow and quiver. Then he went to the foyer and sat down. Nothing really was going on and all was quiet, then after a wile Theocross came into the foyer looking dozy.   
"Come Legolas, I am ready," he said putting on a false smile. Legolas got up and went outside. They went to the target room where the warrior elves of Mirkwood go to practice. They set up their stuff and began to shoot. Legolas hit every target and did not miss once, all the arrows here through the head or heart of the paper cutouts. Theocross on the other hand hit all the targets in the right places but missed one.   
  
"You might need to work on that!" Legolas teased him.   
"You may be a little better at shooting then me but do not forget that I  
Am much older and wiser then you," Theocross said putting his bow beside him.   
"Do not worry, I have not forgotten that" Legolas said with a smile. The both of them laughed and then they herd a shrill scream come from around the corner. Legolas knew that voice, it was Nina. He ran around the corner, bow in hand and suddenly he stopped and slowly dropped his hand. Nina was leaning over the bloody remains of an elven body. Legolas felt like he was going to be sick. The head was severed clean off and laid in the bushes, which were covered in blood. The blood of the elf was everywhere and it was all over the wall by his left side. Legolas turned to Theocross, who was looking ill.   
"Take Nina and the others away from here and send for my father." Theocross nodded and went up to Nina and helped her up. She was limp and shaking in his arms. He carried her away and drew the others away as well. Then Theocross sent a servant who had appeared at the sound of the commotion to go and fetch king Thranduil. Legolas looked on the ground and found a bloodstained knife. He bent over and picked it up feeling dazed. It was covered with the elf maiden's blood, which slowly dripped down the blade. Legolas dropped the knife and now drew his attention to the wall. He then noticed that something was written with the blood on the wall. It was written in elvish. But it translated to: "EVIL IS HERE".   
  
Legolas began to feel cold as he read those words over and over again. He backed away from the wall but could not look away. His glance was locked on the words. They now seemed to glow there on the wall. He tried to look away again but could not. It felt like something was holding him there. The wall dripped with the blood as he watched it and Legolas felt sick. Then he felt a presence behind him and the spell was broken Legolas turned around.   
"Legolas, a servant told me to come here and..." Thranduil's voice trailed off in sheer horror as he saw the bloody mess of what had been a living girl not long before.   
  
"It's a servant girl," Legolas said now looking at his father feeling faint as if he had never seen death before.   
"How can you tell? "   
  
Legolas pointed to the bush his finger shaking.   
"Merlean!" Thranduil cried in sorrow, "She was a beautiful elf, but do  
you know how this happened?"  
  
"No, for it was Nina who found her like this and then I came, but  
the wall?" Legolas said pointing to it. He felt sick, as if he'd been on a roller coaster ride and his father put a hand on his shoulder.   
"I can't believe this I shall send for someone to clean it up to help  
Merlean and I must find out who is responsible."  
  
  
"But father the wall, it." Legolas stopped now facing the wall. He then noticed that the words were no longer there it was just a solid stream of blood.   
"Yes son?" his father said looking at him with a touch of concern on his features.   
  
"Nothing, never mind." Thranduil shook his head and walked away. Legolas looked hard at the wall but the words did not appear again, his whole body shook and he decided to leave the scene for he did not feel too well now.   
  
-*-* Well I hope you like this chapter. It took me a wile to type this because I'm so busy and I am not at home a lot. But hey I got it don. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think. Remember if you have any advice for me please tell me. Ill listen and maybe even add it to my story if I like it. You never know. Ill have the 4 chapter up ASAP. Maybe in a week or so. I hope sooner like in a couple of days but will see. I I want to thank every one who reviewed my story. Thanks you. And I like to thank Sheneedsanewname for being my beta reader and helping me out with the story. You're such a sweetie! Thanks so much. You really helped me! 


	4. The Bad Night

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
"The Bad Night"  
  
  
Legolas found Theocross with Nina. He was holding her in is his arms as she cried.   
"Shhh, Nina, all will be well," he said to her gently.   
"But Merlean is dead, she was my best friend," Nina said sobbing into his arms.   
"Please do not think about it," Theocross said but Nina just cried, Inconsolable Legolas then came to her side and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and he knelt down on his knees and faced her.   
"Sweet Nina, please cheer up. You may take the rest of the  
day off and any other time you may need."   
"Thank you so much, Lord."   
"Please call me Legolas," He said smiling at her. Nina tried to smile and then stood up and left the two elves standing there.   
"She shall be fine in time," Theocross said, looking at Legolas.   
"Yes I suppose she shall," Legolas said. He then began to feel sick. The events from earlier were starting to get to him now.   
"Legolas you do not look too well," Theocross said looking him over.   
"Nor do I feel well, I think I shall rest this afternoon. I am sorry  
I have to leave you like this though."   
"Do not worry, I shall be fine, you go rest for I have plans to  
keep myself busy. " Legolas turned around and walked to his room. When he got there he lay down on his soft bed and closed his eyes. A picture of Merlean appeared in his mind and he shuddered. He tried not to think about it but it would not leave his mind. Legolas lay in his bed all afternoon. By dinnertime a servant came to get him tapping gently on the door, grief still obvious in her face.   
"Your father wishes to speak to you in the dining hall. And  
dinner shall be done soon,"   
"Thank you tell him I shall be there." The servant left and Legolas slowly got up. He left his room and made his way to the dining hall. There he saw his father Thranduil passing back and forth in the room.   
"Legolas, please sit down," his father said looking at him with an expression of deep sorrow and taking a seat himself. Legolas sat down by his father and turned towards him.   
"I heard you were not feeling well,"   
"Yes the events from this afternoon shook me up a little but I  
shall be fine now,"   
"Well that is good news but we still do not know who did this,"   
"I do not think we shall find out,"   
"Why is that, son?" Legolas thought about what he saw on the wall and if he should tell his father. Thranduil might think he was going crazy but he would take that risk.   
"When I saw the blood on the wall there were also words   
written there it said Evil is Here. But when I went to show  
it to you it was gone," Thranduil did not say anything at first then he spoke.   
"Did anyone beside you see it?" Legolas looked down   
"No," he confessed sourly.   
"Are you sure it was there?"   
"I am sure of it father, I am not one to imagine things!"   
"I know but with everything going on you could."   
"No, I know what I saw," Legolas yelled Thranduil said nothing, then Theocross came in with Aramis. They were deep in conversation. They took their place at the table and waited for the food to arrive. Legolas noticed that Liena was not among them.   
"Where is Liena," Legolas asked looking at Aramis   
"She shall be here soon," When Legolas had mentioned the name Liena Theocross looked uneasy. But Legolas said nothing, he thought he may be imagining things and if he was imagining that then he may have imagined the wall. Finally when some time passed Liena came in and sat by Legolas. She was warring a dark green dress with black elven script on it, which he could not read. She had her black hair down around her and she wore a necklace with a black jewel in it. She smiled at him but said nothing. Soon the food arrived and they all ate in complete, eerie silence. Liena did not once look at Theocross, so Legolas thought that they knew each other but must not have liked each other. Dinner went by fast and no one spoke a work. Legolas dismissed himself when he was done for he was angry with his father and did not wish to talk to anyone.   
The evening passed and soon it was dark. All had retired to their rooms but Legolas could not sleep. He decided to walk around the halls a bit until he got tired. Legolas got up and brought his knives with him for safety. He walked down the dark halls of his palace and thought to himself. Soon he heard breathing from behind him. He stopped and listened to it. Slowly he turned around but could see nothing and the breathing had stopped. Legolas began to walk again and this time he heard footsteps behind him, so he stopped again and the footsteps stopped. Legolas' heart began to race, something was following him. He took off running and so did the footsteps. The breathing started again and Legolas could feel it on his neck. He ran to a room and slammed the door shut and locked it. Something then hit the door and began to shake it. Legolas felt scared. Something was after him and he did not know what. Just then the shaking stopped. Legolas looked at the door and lessened. Silence. He slowly walked to the door. Then he heard a buzzing sound in his ear and it got louder. Legolas fell to the floor covering his ears. When the buzzing stopped he heard a voice and it spoke elvish.   
"You shall not escape," the voice said slowly and deliberately.   
"Who are you," Legolas replied in elvish   
"I shall destroy you, you shall pay and die a horrible death," Legolas did not understand but when the voice spoke he felt cold all over.   
"You can not hide for long," Then Legolas felt calm again and he was no longer cold. He opened the door with a knife in one hand. Nothing! There was nothing. Legolas ran back to his room and locked the door behind him.   
  
Well what do u think about this chapter? Good? My friends like it. But if you have anything you want to say then review. PLEASE. I love getting feed back on my stories. It really helps. Anyway I hope you liked it and ill have the next chapter up soon. So enjoy. And thanks you goes out to my beta reader! ( And all the people who took the time to read my story and review I'm glad I have people who like this. thanks! 


	5. Another Death

CHATPER 5  
  
  
  
  
  
"Another Death"  
  
  
  
  
Legolas got no sleep that night for his mind was troubled with what had happened. When morning came he was the first one out of his room. Legolas walked around in search of Nina, for he wanted to speak with her. He came into the dining hall and stopped. Spread across the table was the bloody remains of what looked like Nina. Legolas slowly approached the table and looked at her. The white satin tablecloth was now soaked with her pure elven blood. It was a horrible sight. Her stomach was ripped open and there was cut marks on her arms. Legolas was filled with nausea at the sight, but forced himself to look further. Her body was spread across the table with her right hand hanging down. He saw that her neck was snapped. Her blond hair was a mess and stained with her own blood, her eyes were open and a look of horror was upon her face. Legolas looked away with tears in his eyes. Nina had been a fine elf and a good friend of his. Legolas felt a shiver run down his back, and felt the same evil presence as last night. He shuddered as that thought come into his mind. He slowly looked up at the door and Liena was standing there.   
  
"Legolas what's wrong," she asked him.   
  
Legolas found he could now move and he stepped to the side. Liena's eyes then fell upon Nina. Liena let out a cry and covered her eyes. Legolas came to her and held her in his arms. But when he touched her a sense of danger came upon him and he did not under stand it. Legolas then looked down the hall and saw his father.   
  
"Father," he called to him. "Come quick."   
  
Thranduil came to Legolas and looked into the dining hall and saw Nina. He quickly looked away.   
  
  
"What happened here?"   
  
Legolas let go of Liena and looked at his father.   
  
  
"I found Nina like this when I came in here."   
  
  
"Did you find a weapon?"   
  
"No, but from what I can tell there was a blade  
used, but I can not find it and who ever did this must be  
strong, for her neck was broken as well."   
  
"But you did not find the blade?" he father said a little confused.   
  
  
"No I'm sorry father."   
  
  
"Is that all that happened to her?"   
  
  
"Her stomach is ripped open as well, but that is all that I  
noticed. Father, who could do something like this?" Legolas asked.   
  
  
"I do not know, but we shall find out." Thranduil said and left Legolas and Liena there to go find help for it was still early in the morning. Legolas looked back at the body of Nina and whispered an elven prayer to himself. Liena looked Legolas over from behind. It would not be easy to get to him but the thought of a challenge thrilled her.   
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*So how was this chapter? Sorry it was short but hey it got to the point. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will revile a little about Liena. So you can under stand her a little bit. Don't worry if some of this is confusing it will make sense later. Hope u like. and a thanks goes out to my beta reader! thanks so much. 


	6. Liena's Past

CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
"Liena's past"  
  
  
"Excuse me, Liena but I must go find Theocross," he said, bowing to her and leaving her there alone. Legolas found Theocross in his room. The door was open and he was in his room thinking. Legolas thought about how he might break the death of Nina to him. He could tell that Theocross cared for her. He knocked on the door. Theocross looked up at him, his bright blue eyes were filled with the tears of said ness.   
"Are you alright, Theocross?" Legolas asked knowing he already knew about Nina.   
  
"I shall be fine," He sad in a sad voice.   
  
"Theocross, I know you better than anyone. You've heard about Nina?"  
Theocross looked down and sighed.   
  
  
"Yes... I did. It saddens me much because," here his voice broke slightly, "I was falling for her."   
  
  
"I am so sorry Theocross." Legolas said feeling sympathy for his friend.   
  
"Do not worry," Theocross said slowly. "I shall be fine, but there is  
something I need to talk to you about. " Theocross said changing the  
subject.   
  
  
Legolas looked at him confused.   
  
  
"About what?" he asked.   
  
  
"It's about Liena." Theocross said in a low voice as thought he might have been a little scared.   
  
"What about her?" Legolas said confused to what Theocross was getting at.   
  
  
"I know much about her that her own brother does not know,  
but he thinks she is acting strange lately, ever since." Theocross said trailing off.   
  
  
"Ever since what?" Legolas said still confused as what Theocross was getting at.   
  
  
"Ever since the accident." he whispered.   
  
  
"What accident?"   
  
"Well I don't call it an accident for I know what really  
happened."   
  
  
"Theocross you confuse me, I do not understand."   
  
  
"I saw Liena die!" he said now looking at Legolas in fear. Legolas started back in horror.   
  
"You saw her ... what?"   
  
"She died."   
  
"How can this be possible for she is here now!"   
  
  
"I do not know but I saw her die."   
  
  
"How?"   
  
"It was." Theocross stopped. Standing by his door was Liena. Her eyes glowed red. Legolas looked at Theocross and then looked towards the door. No one was there.   
"What are you looking at Theocross?" he asked his friend, knowing something had frightened him.   
  
"Nothing," Theocross lied.   
  
  
"Then what were you going to say?"   
"Nothing ... its nothing" he lied again whishing he didn't have to.   
  
  
"But you."   
  
"Never mind. Now please I must leave; I am very busy" Theocross said getting up. He pushed past Legolas who grabbed his arm.   
  
  
"Something is wrong!" Legolas said looking at his friend and wondered what had changed his mind about telling him about Liena.   
  
Theocross looked at him and slowly pulled his arm out of Legolas grasp. Legolas looked at him and Theocross walked away. Legolas stood there and then walked out of the room. He walked down the hall trying to thing about what was wrong with his friend. Then Legolas came across Aramis.   
  
  
"Aramis, may I talk to you?" Legolas asked him politely.   
  
"Yes, what about?"   
  
"Your sister Liena."   
  
Aramis said nothing for a minute then he looked at Legolas.   
  
"What about her?"   
  
  
"I heard she was in an accident."   
"Yes, what about it?"   
  
  
"I just want to know about it."   
  
"It was just a little accident,"   
  
  
"Well what happened?"   
  
  
"I was not there, but from what I herd and from what Liena told  
me she was in a building when it caught on fire."  
  
  
"And she got out!"   
  
  
"She was badly hurt from it and when she came out her body  
was scarred and her hair was stained black from the ash. She was  
lucky though an elf from Rivendell was killed in the fire."  
  
  
Legolas thought that did not make sense.   
  
"Is that what really happened?" he asked Aramis not knowing if he was lying or if that was what happened.   
  
"Yes why would I lie?"   
  
  
"I was just asking,"   
  
"Why do you want to know about my sister Liena anyway?"   
  
  
"Like I said before I heard she was in an accident and I just  
wanted to know about it." Legolas said and then walked away from Aramis and went down the hall to think.   
  
*~*~*Well how is this chapter? I hope u all liked it. Please tell me what you think. And to all the people who have reviewed thank you. I like to know if my story is liked and you all tell me. I'm glad other peoples enjoy my story. I like writing it and I like to read other people's stores. Well hope you enjoying mine. Ill tries to update soon. I have just been so lazy lately that I don't type on the cp a lot but I had nothing better to do today. 


	7. Farwell To Theocross

CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Farewell To Theocross"   
Theocross walked alone down the long halls of the palace. He looked from side-to-side making sure no one was following him. Theocross then entered the gardens. He sat down on a bench and thought about Liena. When he saw her that time, he had been frightened. Something was not right with her and he knew it. She could not have survived that fire, something was there with her. He remembered that there was another elf in the fire... the one that died. He was from Rivendell and when he came elves had started to die. He thought about everything that happened in Lorien and he finally figured it out.   
  
"A spirit!" he said aloud, not really meaning to.   
  
People were starting to wonder about Lancar of Rivendell so it had switched bodies. Liena must be possessed.   
  
  
"I figured it out." He said, now relieved that he knew a little of what was going on. "I must find Legolas and warn him, but what does this thing want here? It does not make any sense."  
  
  
Theocross could not figure out anything more then what he did already. He rose from his seat and began to leave the garden when he felt an evil presence close to him. Suddenly he stopped moving.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" an evil voice said from behind him. The very sound of the voice chilled his bones. "You think you know it all don't you?" it said again. Theocross was repulsed by the voice. The air around him seemed tainted, impure.   
  
Theocross turned around and saw who was talking.   
  
"Liena, stay away from me." He said fearfully.   
  
"Liena? Ha! Liena is dead! And I am in her body, so you  
were right about one thing, but you shall not make it out  
of here alive so I might as well tell you about it." The voice cracked in the air.   
  
  
"I do not wish to hear you speak and I do not wish to be  
here with you." Theocross said with some courage. Just then Theocross was thrown to the hard ground of the garden.   
  
  
"Yes, I did possess Liena's body but she had to die first. As  
for why I'm here, will just say its payback to Thranduil." She said with hatred in her voice.   
  
  
"What do you mean?" Theocross managed to say.   
  
  
"He thought he could get rid of me, him and his friends  
from Rivendell and Lorien. Ha! I shall make them all  
suffer. And for the king, well I shall kill his only son and  
make him watch." Liena said shaking her hands in rage.   
  
  
  
"You shall not get away with it." Theocross said disgusted at what Liena had just said.   
  
"Of cores, I will, for you can not tell anyone if you can not  
speak."   
  
Just then Theocross felt an excruciating pain in his mouth. He opened it up and blood poured out from inside. To his horror he realized that his tongue was missing.   
  
  
"Ha! Ha!" the voice said burning in his ears. "I must say  
goodbye to you now, Theocross, I am sure you will be  
missed."  
  
  
  
Then Theocross saw Liena standing above him. She smiled at him and said a spell in the ancient tongue. Theocross' blood burned inside him and his heart raced faster. He was in so much pain. The blood boiled in his veins and he could feel it burn him. Then he felt his heart burst in his chest and his head hit the ground and blood trickled down his lips and onto the ground beneath him. Liena laughed and then disappeared.   
  
outside the garden Aramis heard and saw at all. He ran away from the room in horror to find Legolas and tell him everything.   
  
  
  
Thanks for all the comments on my other chapters. A lot of you keep telling me to update soon so to make you all happy I try to do that. I hope you still liking this story even thought I killed off a really good character. I'm sorry but hey you never know what is going to happen if I'm writing it. But anyway please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Ill have the next one up soon. Oh and for 1 hole week ill be on vacation so I wont be able to up date I'm sorry. So I'm trying to get as much don as I can before I go. It's the last week of this month. Keep on reviewing for me! Thanks!   
Oh and ill never forget to thank my beta reader. You're really helping me out. Thank you so much! 


	8. Who Will Be Next

Chapter 8  
  
"Who Will Be Next"   
Aramis ran down the hall in disbelief but he had to tell Legolas and Thranduil. The servants watched Aramis in wonder for they knew something troubled him, but all kept quiet. Then Aramis ran it to Marmen, the servant, who was holding two buckets in his hand, which have now fallen, onto the floor spilling the water everywhere.   
  
  
"I am so sorry I knocked you down." Aramis said standing up and helping Marmen up.   
  
"Tis all right sir." Marmen said picking up the empty buckets.   
  
  
"And I'm sorry I made this mess, "   
  
  
"Do not worry It was my fault,"   
  
  
"Then do you know where I may find Legolas?" Aramis asked him out of breath.   
  
  
"He is in his room."   
  
"Thank you, and again I'm so sorry," Aramis said running off to Legolas' room. When he got there he banged hard on the wooden door.   
  
"Who is there?" Legolas shouted from inside his room.   
  
"It is Aramis, please open up for I need to speak to you." Aramis said looking around to make sure he didn't see Liena.   
  
The door unlocked and slowly opened.   
  
  
"Come in," Legolas said and when Aramis was in the room he closed the door and looked back at him.   
  
"And what is so urgent that you come banging on my door   
for?" Legolas asked a little annoyed that Aramis had disturbed him from his nap.   
  
  
"Sorry lord but I saw something." Aramis said trying to calm himself down.   
  
Legolas looked at him a moment.   
  
  
"What did you see?" he then asked.   
  
  
"Theocross.he is.dead!" Aramis managed to say.   
  
Legolas' eyes got big and he looked down quickly.   
  
"You know this how?" Legolas asked not looking up.   
  
  
"I saw it happen. I saw everything." Aramis said now shaking with fear.   
  
  
"Come sit down in this chair." Legolas said helping him to it.   
  
  
"It was horrible"   
  
"I am sure it was, now rest," Legolas said putting his arm on Aramis' shoulder.   
  
  
"I can' t." Aramis said shoving Legolas away from him.   
  
"Then take me to Theocross."   
  
Aramis looked at him and then slowly got up. They left the room and walked down the halls to the garden where not too many elves go but only to think and to tend to the garden. When they got there Aramis pointed to the opening to the garden and Legolas went up to it and looked in. to his horror he saw his friend lying on the ground with a pool of blood by his mouth. Quickly he looked away.   
  
  
"We need more help, I must tell my father and send word  
to someone who can help us." Legolas said moving past Aramis trying to get away from the horrible sight of his friend and holding back his tears.   
  
  
"But I must tell you something."   
  
"Not now, please I'll have Mermen and some other servants  
clean this up." And with that Legolas left Aramis there standing by the garden.  
  
Aramis filled with anger since Legolas would not let him speak walked the opposite way then Legolas. He wanted to be alone.or did he? Aramis then went looking for a servant who might have known where Thranduil was for if he found him first he would lesson. Aramis walked down the halls but could find no one then in the distance he saw a figure.it was a woman... .Liena he thought. He then turned around and started to head back to where he came from.   
  
  
"Ware are you going?" the voice asked.   
  
Aramis was now terrified.   
  
  
"Do not think I did not see you standing there outside the  
garden not to long ago."  
  
  
Aramis said nothing but he quickly pulled out a small piece of paper.   
  
"Why do you not answer me Aramis?" Liena asked, still moving towards him.   
  
He drew a pen out from his side and wrote something down on the piece of paper then shoved it in his pocket.   
  
"Why do you not answer you sister?" she yelled at him now at his side.   
  
Aramis turned around and there standing in front of him was Liena.   
  
"You are not my sister." Aramis said now angry at this evil thing that stood before him.   
  
  
"True, but since I have her body I can do what I wish with it."   
  
Aramis stepped back.   
  
  
"See since I am not you sister then we can do this." Liena said grabbing Aramis and kissing his lips. But he pushed her back and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.   
  
"Ah, you do not like that?" she said touching his cheek.   
  
Aramis did not move.   
  
  
"Don't you want a woman ? So what if I look like her you know  
I am not her."  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" was all Aramis could say.   
  
"Why should I?" she said unbuttoning his shirt. Aramis found that he could no longer move his feet or arms. Liena then took off her dress and it dropped to the floor, Aramis closed his eyes and turning his head to the side in disgust.   
  
  
"Do not turn away from me." Liena yelled moving his head back.   
  
"Do not touch me!" Aramis shouted at her.   
  
"Fine, since you are resisting I shall do this slowly," she said putting her dress back on. Liena then ripped off Aramis clothes but leaving the undergarments and threw him to the wall. Slowly she approached him and took a blade from his Pence. She pulled him up and grabbed his right arm and put the blade to his arm then slowly cut down it. Aramis screamed in pain. She the moved to the other arm and did the same. Aramis fell to the floor. The blood from his arm dripped to the floor, but Aramis was still alive.   
  
  
"You see I can cause you great pain but you could have  
avoided this,"   
  
Aramis said nothing.   
  
  
"And more pain it is." Liena said now bringing the blade to this leg. She then carved small letters in his leg in elvish. Aramis held his mouth shut as not to scream for the pain was too much for him. When Liena was finished she smiled at Aramis.   
  
  
"I see you still not dead, poor thing but soon you will be and  
since you know too much already I can not have you speaking  
of these things you know." Liena said bending down and opening Aramis' mouth. And with the knife she swiftly cut his tongue off. She stood there and threw his clothes at his side.   
  
  
"I did not want you anyway."   
  
And with that Liena went back into the darkness leaving Aramis there who could do nothing but wait to die.   
  
So how was this chapter? Now did you see that coming? LoL. You will have to read the next chapter to see if anyone finds Aramis. But you now I'm not that mean. Just a hint. Well see I said I was guan try to get as much don before vacation. Hope you like please review.   
  
And to my beta reader. THANKS! Hope you liked this chapter to. you a big help! 


	9. A Clue

CHAPTER 9  
  
"A Clue"  
  
"I shall send word to a detective in Rivendell to come help us," king Thranduil said  
  
"Then I shall go find Aramis," Legolas said shaking his head.  
  
"Yes find out as much as you can about what he saw,"  
  
"I shall father,"  
  
"We shall need to know a lot more then what we do,"  
  
Legolas left his fathers room and walked back down the hall in search of Aramis. He first stopped at the garden and saw Marmen and some other elves cleaning up. Legolas watched as they put Theocross' body on a stretcher and cover him with a cloth.  
  
"Mermen." Legolas called to him.  
  
Mermen stopped what he was doing and came to Legolas who stood by the entrance.  
  
"Yes lord,"  
  
"Have you seen Aramis?"  
  
"No Lord, last time I saw him he was asking ware you were."  
  
"And you have not seen him since?"  
  
"No, but Lainua saw him go that way," Mermen said pointing further down the hall.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said and left Mermen to finish up his work in the garden.  
  
Legolas keep looking for Aramis but could not find him. He was about to give up when he noticed a stream of blood.  
  
"No!" he thought to himself. "It can not be." He then walked down the hall and folioed the stream of blood. When he looked up he saw Aramis leaning up against the wall in his under garments and he was still barley breathing.  
  
"Aramis!" Legolas cried as he ran to him.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked kneeling down next to him.  
  
Aramis said nothing.  
  
"Why do you not speak?"  
  
Aramis opened his mouth and Legolas noticed he had no tong. Then Aramis looked at his own leg and so did Legolas, he then saw the elven scrip glow in Aramis' leg.  
  
"You Shall Be Next." It said.  
  
"How does it know that I shall find you?"  
  
Aramis stared at him and then slightly moved his right arm to his clothes. He pushed it to Legolas who picked it up but did not know what Aramis wanted. Aramis looked down and with his finger he wrote something in his blood. Legolas watched him, and when he finished Aramis' head dropped down. Legolas put his hands on Aramis' eyes and closed them. he then looked down at the blood.  
  
"SHE." It said in elvish  
  
"She?" Legolas thought. "It must be a She!"  
  
Legolas shook his head and held Aramis' bloodstained clothes tight to his chest. He stood up and then ran down the hall to get help, if he could.  
  
Hope this chapter was interesting to all of you. Sorry this chapter wasn't longer and the next chapter will be shorter. Sorry. Anyway thanks for all the comments and if any of you have a story you want me to read tell me. I love to read all kinds of stories. Horror is my favorite. So if you want to recommend a good horror story for me please do so. Ill check it out. Thanks. 


	10. The Discovery

CHAPTER 10  
  
"The Discovery"  
  
Legolas sent servants to clean up Aramis and the bloodstained floor ware his body was so Legolas went to his room with Aramis clothes in his hand. He set them on a chair and sat on his bed. His clothes were stained by the blood but he did not feel like changing. Nothing made sense anymore, why was everyone dieing? Legolas laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Fore elves had died in only a couple of days and why did it seam that it was after him? Legolas sat up and his eyes fell upon Aramis' clothes. He then noticed a piece of paper sticking up. He got up and pulled the blood- socked paper out. He opened it up and read at aloud.  
  
"The killer is Liena and she is possessed by an evil spirit, the real Liena  
died in a fire. That's how it takes you body. You have to die first.  
Be careful for this thing is very smart. I only wish I could of helped  
more."  
  
Legolas folded the peace of paper up and put on the table next to him under a book.  
  
"Of cores." He thought when ever he was around he felt as though something was wrong. But she is possessed, or her body is. How could he kill it? Legolas did not know what to do but he thought if he should tell his father or not. The fear of his father dieing came into his mind. He did not want that to happen. So he decided to keep it to himself. He was going to find Liena and tell her of Aramis death so as to act normal so she would not know what he knew. Legolas raged in anger as he thought about what she did.  
  
"It shall pay" he said then went to his door and slammed it behind him.  
  
See it was short! LoL but anyway tell me what you think. I'm looking forward to reading all the reviews. I can't ware. Thanks for taking the time and reading my story. Hope you like the next one. 


	11. Ware Is Liena

Chapter 11  
  
"Ware Is Liena"  
  
Legolas went searching for Liena all that day but could find her no ware. Ware could she be? She could be in hiding but Legolas was sure that she knew nothing of what Aramis did. Legolas slowly went back to his room for it was now night and he needed to clean him self up and go to sleep to think about what he needed to do next. When he got to his room he opened up the door now feeling a little sleepy but he stopped. He felt an evil presents in his room and moved no further. He looked in his room and saw Liena sitting on his bed. His mind then came to the note he left in there and hoped she did not find it.  
  
"Liena." Legolas said trying to sound calm.  
  
"Hello Legolas," Liena said getting up.  
  
"I have been looking for you,"  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well now you found me." She said coming into the light.  
  
Legolas backed up.  
  
"Why don't you come out of my room so we can talk."  
  
Liena then walked out of his room and saw his clothes.  
  
"Legolas why are your clothes stained with blood? Are you heart?" she asked him.  
  
"No I am fine but you have not yet herd the news?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Aramis was killed and it is his blood that you now see on my cloths for  
I found him but it was to late."  
  
"What!" Liena said her face feeling with sorrow and her eyes filled with tears. "How?"  
  
"He was bled to death and hand to many wounds,"  
  
Liena began to cry but Legolas did not fall for her trick.  
  
"My dear brother," she said among her tears.  
  
"Shh," Legolas said putting his arms around her though he did not want to touch her. But he did not want her to know what he knew. He held her till she stopped crying.  
  
"Shall you be alright?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I do not know but would you kindly take me to my room?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Very well,"  
  
Legolas helped her to her room. It was far down the hall and when they got there Liena was again calm like Legolas knew she would be.  
  
"Get a good night sleep Liena and try not to think about Aramis,"  
  
"I shall try my best,"  
  
Liena then leaned in and gave Legolas a kiss on the cheek and she walked in to her room and shut the door. Legolas wiped the side of his face and shivered. He wish she did not have to do that he was dirty enough as it was and he needed a bath. He then walked back to his room and shut the door behind him. He took off his clothes and true then on a chair. He would have to get rid of them tomorrow for the blood would not come out at all. He then went to his bathroom and went into the bathtub. He turned the water on and let it fill the tub then got in and laid there. He cleaned himself up and washed his long blond hair. When he was finished he got up and put some other cloths on, brushed his hair striate and then got into bed sitting against the back board. He knew he had to do something about Liena. He had to find out as much as he could about her before he went to his father. In the morning he would go to the library and look at the books to see if he could find anything useful to him. Legolas leaned his head back on his soft-feathered pillow and fell fast a sleep.  
  
Well I tried to make this one longer the last to so I hope you like it. Sorry its taking me so long to update but I'm really busy with other things and I'm trying to find a job. Anyway keep reading if you like this. And keep on reviewing. 


	12. Dead Bodies

Chapter 12  
  
"Dead Bodies"  
  
The sun shined thru the open window and hit Legolas' face. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He got up and dressed himself and then opened his door. Everything was quiet, maybe to quiet. Legolas walked down the hall but could find no one. He did not know what was going on. Ware could every body be? Legolas turned the corner and suddenly he stopped. In the middle of the hallway were three elven bodies. One of whom he recognized, it was Mermen. Legolas backed up and went down another hallway. Legolas stopped when he saw feet hanging in the air. He looked up in the doorway and saw an elven maiden hanging there by the neck. Legolas shuttered.  
  
{What is going on here?} he thought to himself. Legolas keep wondering down the halls but could only find dead elves. Then he thought about his father. He turned around and ran down the hall dodging the elven bodies and trying not to trip on them. Legolas was almost there when he tripped on a arm of an elf and fell down in a pool of blood that lay next to the deceased elf. It was all over his face and clothes. Legolas wiped it off his face and looked at whom he had tripped on.  
  
It was his father! His neck was slit open. Legolas then moved away in fear. "My Father is dead!" he chocked out wile holding back the tears that filled his eyes. Legolas got back up to his feat and looked down at the bloody mess.  
  
"I'm to late." He said now looking away from his fathers' dead body. Legolas then herd laughter coming from all around him.  
  
"What do you want?" he shouted.  
  
The voice just keep laughing. Legolas took off down the hall and tried to get away from it but it was no use.  
  
"No one can help you!" came a voice.  
  
"What?" Legolas said and stopped running.  
  
"No one can help you," the voice repeated.  
  
"Why, what did you do?" he asked fearing the answer to the question.  
  
The voice laughed again. "Can you not see, do you not have eyes, they're all dead, every last one of them."  
  
"No!" Legolas shouted and he ran out side to the woods.  
  
"You can not run from me, no one can," the voice said as he ran out the door.  
  
"I shall fight you if you do not leave this place for I still have strength  
left in me and I am not one to give up so easily," Legolas said now facing his palace.  
  
"But you cant fight me," the voice said.  
  
"I can do what I wish," Legolas called back.  
  
"On no you can not."  
  
"And why is that?" he asked.  
  
The voice laughed again but this time the laughter was louder than before and it burned in Legolas' ears. He fell to his knees covering his ears. Then it stopped.  
  
"You have already tried," it now said  
  
"What do u mean I already tried?" Legolas asked confused.  
  
"You tried and you failed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like to see?" the voice said. Legolas then found himself back in the palace and in his fathers' room. He then noticed and elf spread across the floor. Blood was coming from his hands.  
  
"Go on look at it," said the voice eager for him to see who it was.  
  
Legolas came to the body and he turned it around. Legolas jumped back when he saw who it was.  
  
"No!" he said stepping back, for what he saw was imposable for he was looking at himself. The laughter started again and Legolas fell to the floor..  
  
Legolas then jumped up in his bead. His face was hot with fear and his heart was racing in side him. "A dream," He said, "It was only a dream,"  
  
Legolas laid beck down in his bead but did not fall back asleep the rest of the night.  
  
Hey I hope your still enjoying this story. Sorry if there are still mistakes in it, my beta reader is really busy and hasten been able to get back to me so I didn't want to wait to put it up. I don't want to lose any of my readers. Ill try to have another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	13. Legolas Fights Back

Chapter 13  
  
"Legolas fights back"  
  
As soon as Legolas was calm again and the morning sun came through the window, Legolas got dressed and went to the library to start his research. He thought he might be able to find something on this evil in some books. Legolas began to carefully search the books in the library. He found books on ancient crashers in middle earth and plant life. He also came upon a book about Vampires.  
  
"Vampires!" Legolas said aloud. "Odd, I did not think they were real," Legolas put that book down and began to search again. He searched all morning but came up with nothing.  
  
"There has to be something in here that can help he. I cannot give up,  
Not now. I must keep looking for every elf the evil has killed, and for  
Theocross, and Aramis."  
  
Legolas got up and stretched. He decided to get something to eat and come back to his work. He went into the kitchen and had an elf cook prepare him something quick.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said in elvish and then left the kitchen with his soup and bread in hand. He then walked down the hall and back to the library when Liena called to him. A shiver ran down his spine.  
  
"Yes," he said turning around.  
  
"Ware are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm very busy with some work," he told her.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Research, for myself," he said turning around to leave.  
  
"Oh, well may I help?" she asked.  
  
Legolas turned back around. "No I'm sorry I must do this my self, and I must go now so please excuse me," he said to her and left Liena standing. She turned around in anger and walked away.  
  
{That was close,} Legolas said to himself. He then entered the library and sat his food down on a table. Legolas pulled some more books of the shelf and ate his soup and bread as he read them. Still he could find nothing. Legolas finished up his soup and moved onto a new section of books. He then looked up at all the books he still had to look at and sighed.  
  
"There is to many of them, I wish Theocross was hear to help me," Legolas said bowing his head.  
  
Legolas sighed again and looked over at a deck in the corner. There he noticed a green book with no word on the cover. He walked over to the book and sat down. Legolas held it a moment before he opened it. Something was different about this one then all the others in the room. He leaned back in the chain and carefully opened the book for it looked very old. Legolas looked at the elven scripted. It was handwriting and. it was his father's journal. He flipped through it. Legolas did not want to go through something of his fathers so he was about to close it when he noticed something. Carefully and slowly he read it aloud in a low voice.  
  
"Today things have gotten worse. The evil is trying to take over. Were not sure if this spirit has some connecting with Saron or not, but the people of middle earth are getting scared. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and I held a meeting earlier and we have been discussing what we need to do. Non of us are sure how to get rid of it but with the help the help of our army's we might find some way to get rid of it."  
  
"My father dealt with this thing before," Legolas turned the page and read on.  
  
"The army's are no use. This evil can kill them all with one blow. But what I do know is that it cannot live without a host body. Gladriel did some research and gave me some information on this thing. For it to use a body the person must die first but the evil spirit must be there when it dies for then it can take over. Elrond thought if we corner it, out smart it and trap it some ware we could set the place on fire and with no other elves or men around kill it so it cannot move on to any one. We must then tie it up so it cannot get away and slit the wrists of the host body so the contained blood pores out, then set it on fire or the place it in. we will have to try this for it is our only hope other wise middle earth will no longer be."  
  
Legolas turned the page again.  
  
"It's gone. Everything worked. The evil is now gone forever."  
  
Legolas held the book tight. "Something went wrong. There must have been on elf near by or something," he said. Legolas opened up the journal again and skipped around in his reading. Then he found it and he read it aloud again.  
  
"Lord Elrond had informed me that Lancar has been missing for some time now. Ever since we got rid of the evil he's been gone. Were all hoping that he wasn't in that fire with the possessed man for if he was all of middle earth is doomed."  
  
Legolas closed the book. "I know it all," he said. "I must speak with my father," he said and got up from the chair and ran out the door and down the hall to his father's room. There was no time to wait. He had to get this thing soon or middle earth would be doomed.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. It should give you a little idea of what is to come next. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have it up really soon. There will be only 4 more chapters till the end. Thanks for the support and I hope I still have all my readers interested in the story. Tell me what you think. 


	14. Time To Talk

Hey hope you all still like this story. Thanks for the reviews. Tell your friends about my story. I would like to get more reviews for this story. Keep on reading and ill in form you all when I start on another horror story. When this one is complete ill start on my vampire one. So look for it soon. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
"Time To Talk"  
  
With the journal in hand Legolas ran to his father. He ran into his room but his father was not there.  
  
"Ware could he be?" Legolas thought. "Out side!"  
  
Legolas then ran out side in search of his father, he ran through the garden but still did not find him. Legolas stopped and thought about ware his father might be.  
  
"My mother grave," but before he went there he remembered his father telling him that his mother was killed by a man. He sat down on a stone bench that sat at his side and opened up the book again but started from the beginning. Then he found it.  
  
My wife was killed today. Murdered by the possessed man. She was holding our only son Legolas. I came just in time to save Legolas. My wife died in my arms. But with he dieing breath she said: "Take care of Legolas," I cried for her for the first time in almost 500 years. Now Legolas will never know his mother.  
  
Legolas' eyes filled with tears as he read those last words. He closed the book and whipped his eyes. Standing up he slowly walked to his mothers' grave. When he got there his father was sitting there with roses in his hands. Legolas slowly approached him.  
  
"Father we need to talk," he called to him  
  
Thranduil looked up at Legolas and then two the book in his right hand and stud up.  
  
"Isn't that my."  
  
"Journal, yes I found it in the library," Legolas said,  
  
"Did you read any of it?" his father asked him.  
  
"I did, and we must talk now," Legolas told him and sat down. His father sat next to him and looked confused at his son.  
  
"I have some bad news father," he said looking back at the book.  
  
"About what?" his father asked even more confused.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you remember the evil you talked about in this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well what you feared is what happened," Legolas managed to say.  
  
"What?" Thranduil said his heart beating a little faster now.  
  
"The elf Lancar was in that fire when you burned the man in  
building. He must have been possessed for he then went to  
Loren and that body died some how and the evil went in to  
Liena!" Legolas finished now looking directly at his father.  
  
Thranduil's eyes grew biog in pure terror.  
  
"It all makes sense now," he said.  
  
"Yes and now it's after you, Theocross told me that lady  
Gladriel was attacked before he left. Don't you see it wants  
revenge on you, and for some reason it wants me as well,"  
  
"That's right, it came to finish what it could not over 2,000  
years ago."  
  
Legolas gave his father a confusing look but did not make him explain any more.  
  
"But we must really get rid of it this time," Legolas told his father.  
  
"Come then son I shall get a few other to help us get her into  
the shad in the back but we must be careful a snot to get  
caught, for the spirit in Liena is vary smart. Keep my  
Journal safe," his father told Legolas.  
  
"I shall go to my room for I shall feel more protective with my  
knives and bow. I shall be in your room soon," Legolas said and hugged his father.  
  
Now there were guna take action. They would not let Liena leave alive, not while he still lived. It would be destroyed once and for all. 


	15. It Knows

Hey hope you like this chapter. There is only a couple more so please tell me what you thing so far. I worked really hard on this story and I want people to like it. Sorry if there are mistakes. My beta reader is busy still. Ill try to fix them up later. Enjoy!!!! I NEED REWIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
"It Knows"  
  
Legolas went back to his room and grabbed his knives and bow then placing them behind him as he walked out of his room. He went to his fathers chambers ware he was to plan something for the evil. Never once did he see Liena, which calmed him down for he was angry at the evil for killing his mother whom he never got to know and never will. Legolas came to his father's room and opened the doors up then shut them quickly when he was in. There were some other elves sitting by Thranduil's side when he came in.  
  
"I have found some who will help us, but we must be very  
  
careful," he father said to him as he shut the door.  
  
"I know we must, so let us keep our voices down for then no  
one can hear us," replied Legolas.  
  
"Very well, I think I know what we must do. We have to lure  
Liena into the back some how and get her into the store  
House. These elves shall clean it out today and your job  
Legolas is to get her back there. I shall be waiting in there  
And we shall tie her up. Then set the building on fire, but  
We have to make sure no one is near the fire, and we shall  
have to slit her wrists as well so the spirit can poor out of  
her and die since it will have no one to go to." his father told him sighing when he was finished.  
  
"You know this shall be a challenge father," Legolas said to his father.  
  
"Yes I know this, but are you not willing to do this?" his father asked confused to his sons' comment.  
  
"Do not get me wrong for I am willing I just was stating a  
fact, and nothing more," Legolas corrected himself.  
  
"I know Legolas, please forgive me for questioning you," his father said a little embarrassed to not knowing what his son meant in the first place.  
  
"Do not worry father this shall work," he said with a smile.  
  
The other elves said nothing. They listened to Legolas and King Thranduil talk. Then finally the King turned to them and spoke.  
  
"You may go, but be careful for Liena is very sly. She might  
catch on to us soon. If she should ask you anything just  
say the King ordered you to clean it out and you do not  
know why," the King told them.  
  
"Yes Lord," one of the elves said.  
  
They got up and bowed to the two elves. Then they left the room as quietly as possible. Thranduil now turned back to Legolas.  
  
"Now is the time to act my son," Thranduil said to him.  
  
"I am ready," Legolas said standing proud.  
  
"I need you to keep Liena busy as we get ready but do not l  
let her know anything, and please be careful," he said to his son placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I shall father," Legolas said. And with that he walked out of his father's room and shut the big doors behind him.  
  
He walked to the dining room to see if Liena was there, but she wasn't. Legolas wondered about and then stopped. {She shill find me if she wants to} he said in his head. Legolas then went to an open reading room sat down on a chair to wait. Not to long after Liena came into the room.  
  
"Hello Legolas," she said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Hello milady, and how are you doing this fine evening?" Legolas asked her acting as cool as he could.  
  
"I am quite fine but something is troubling me," she told him.  
  
"The come sit and tell me what it is," Legolas told her.  
  
Liena came to Legolas and sat by his side. She looked up at him through her dark blue eyes and smiled. Legolas smiled back but did not know why she was smiling.  
  
"I have the feeling I am not wanted here," she said in a low voice.  
  
"I and ware did you get than idea?' he asked her.  
  
""Oh its not an idea, it's a fact!" she said racing her voice now.  
  
"Why would you not be welcome?" Legolas said trying to stay calm.  
  
Liena got up and looked at Legolas, his bright blue eyes burned with strength.  
  
"Do not take me for a fool!" she shouted.  
  
Now Legolas got up and looked striate at her.  
  
"I know everything," she said to him a dark voice.  
  
"Do you," said Legolas.  
  
"You know I'm not Liena and you want to get rid of me,"  
  
"And how did you come to know this?" Legolas asked knowing she wouldn't really tell him.  
  
"I am not a fool you stupid elf! I know what goes on, you  
can not hide anything from me." The evil voice echoed in the room.  
  
"And I am not afraid of you or what you can do to me," Legolas said standing up to this thing.  
  
"Is that so, well then we shall see about that," Liena said and through Legolas across the room with her power.  
  
He hit the wall slamming his head on it and fell down to the floor. Legolas slowly looked up as the spinning stopped. He saw Liena smiling as she approached him. He stud up and smiled back at her. Liena raged in anger and ran to Legolas. 


	16. Take A Stand

Chapter 16  
  
"Take A Stand"  
  
Legolas knocked Liena down and she fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Like I said I'm not afraid of you." He told her.  
  
Liena looked up at him and her eyes lit up like fire. She hoped back up and pushed Legolas up against the wall. She put her hand against his throat and pined him there.  
  
"I don't like playing games like this," she growled. "I don't  
have time for you."  
  
Legolas tried to reply to her but he could not speak for Liena was pushing her hand against his throat really hard. Legolas began to grope for his knife at his side.  
  
"You are no match for me!" Liena said in elvish.  
  
Legolas looked at her with hatred in his eyes. He then slowly drew his knife and with the blink of an eye he shoved his knife through Liena, so as to get her off of him. She dropped him and he pilled the knife out as he fell. She stumbled back a little and fell to her knees. Liena then began to laugh.  
  
"Fool, you can not kill me that way." She said slowly getting to her feet.  
  
Legolas stepped back and watched as it healed the body it had taken over.  
  
"Are you still not afraid?" she asked the elf.  
  
Legolas looked at his knife. The blood that had been there when he pulled the knife out of Liena was gone. Legolas turned his attention back to the "Thing" that stud in front of him.  
  
"No," he said with confidence.  
  
Liena jumped at Legolas who moved just in time for her to miss him. She crashed to the floor for the second time, but quickly got up.  
  
"You're only delaying your death," the evil commented.  
  
"I am not delaying anything, but if you must kill me may I at  
least ask you a question?" Legolas asked trying to buy the others some time.  
  
"If it shall shut you up." It hissed.  
  
"Why" Legolas asked looking into the demons eyes.  
  
"Why?" Liena said confused to what the elf was asking.  
  
"Yes, why did you kill my mother and try to kill me?" asked Legolas now getting off track and forgetting he was dealing with a powerful force that cared nothing for life.  
  
Liena looked at him and thought about what he said, then it answered.  
  
"It's called war, and your mother was only in my way. Aside  
from that, the soles of the innocent only make me stronger."  
  
"Is that why you killed my friends?" he asked holding his anger in and coming to his senses now.  
  
"Well the two servants. yes, but the other two. well they  
were smarter then you." She said with a smile remembering how she killed her victims from Mirkwood.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked confused.  
  
"They knew some of what I was, just not enough to protect  
them selves from me." She said getting closer to him.  
  
Legolas now knew he had to get out of there. He looked towards the open door at Liena's side, but Liena saw him and stepped in his way shutting the door with her powers.  
  
"Do not count on getting out," she told him.  
  
Legolas had to get out now. He had delayed to long. The elves would be done cleaning out the storage house and he only needed to get her there but he needed to get to the door. Legolas looked around the room for some other way out and his attention was drown two the window. From there he could see the storage house. It was a little ways away but he had enough energy to run there. Liena came close to Legolas and he knew it was now or never, he ran to the window as fast as he could and leaped into the air, crashing into the glass and shattering it into millions of peaces. Liena watched him then went to the window and looked down. Legolas hit the ground but forced himself back to his feet. He was bleeding all over but he had to get her to the storage house, for his mothers' sake. He took off running to the house and Liena jumped out the window after him.  
  
*~*~* So how did you like this chapter? The next chapter will be the last one for this story! Please tell me what you think. I'll inform you when I have my vampire fic up for all to read. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please continue to comment and give me advice if you have it. Thanks so much! 


	17. The Final Battel

Chapter 17  
  
"The Final battle"  
  
Legolas used up all this strength to run to the storage room. Liena was close behind him and gaining speed. Legolas started to find it harder and harder to run. His own feet were against him. The world around him seamed to slow down. He felt as if he was not moving. Then his mind came to Liena. She was doing this to him. He had to fight her.  
  
{This is not real} he said to himself. {This is not real} he said it over and over in his mind. Then he found it easer to run again and the vision ended. Legolas then got to the storage room and ran inside. He hid behind the door and waited for Liena to come in. Liena entered the storage room a little while later and she sensed Legolas. Quickly turning around she pulled Legolas out from behind the door and through him on the floor. Legolas kicked her back and jumped to his feet.  
  
"You think you know it all, do you? Well let me tell you  
something, you shall never get me or anyone here." Legolas said watching Liena's every move.  
  
"That is ware you are wrong Legolas, for I shall kill you and  
your father. There will be no one to rule Mirkwood and it  
shall be a desolate and evil place like it once was not to  
long ago."  
  
"Mirkwood will never be a place like that again for I have  
something you do not,"  
  
"And what might that be?" Liena said now flaring at him.  
  
"I know I shall bet you foe have you not heard that good  
trumps over evil." He said trying to give himself some hope, if there was any.  
  
"You live in a fairy tail world Legolas because evil can do  
what it wants." She said coming up to Legolas and shoving him into the wall. Legolas held his mouth shut so as not to cry out in pain for his arms and some of his face were scratched from the glass and it hurt when she touched him.  
  
"Oh, did I hurt you, because if I did I don't care," she said to him.  
  
Legolas said nothing.  
  
"Why do you not answer me elf!" she demanded.  
  
"I do not wish to speak to a monster such as you," he told her.  
  
Liena slapped Legolas and let him fall to the floor.  
  
"I do not have time for you, but you do make this like a  
game," she said smiling.  
  
Legolas looked up at her. Her red eyes burned inside his heart and he quickly looked away. {Ware is everyone} he thought to himself. Liena was going to kill him if his father did not show up soon, or someone anyone!  
  
Liena picked him up from the ground and kissed his lips. Legolas pushed her back and stud up. Liena laughed at him and smiled.  
  
"That my sweet prince was the kiss of death," she told him.  
  
"And it shall be you last as well," Legolas said stepping back.  
  
"Is that a threat?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"Maybe," he said felling bolder but felling this was the end.  
  
Just then Marmen jumped out at Liena from the opened door and grabbed her holding her down. She screamed and tried to get him off her back. Thranduil came in with the rope and they bound her hands and feet together. Legolas covered her eyes and mouth so she could say no spell. They then slowly back away from her.  
  
"Good job my son," Thranduil said looking at his son.  
  
"I was scared that you would not come. I feared that I would  
soon die," Legolas confessed to his father and the servant.  
  
"I am sorry but we did not have the rope ready and it was  
hard to find."  
  
"All right father, I am fine beside my cuts," Legolas said.  
  
"How did you get those?" Mermen asked hoping he was right and that the prince would be ok.  
  
"Jumping out a window, but I shall tell you that later for we  
need to get rid of her," he said looking back at the possessed elf maiden.  
  
"Yes you are right," his father said.  
  
Legolas drew his knife and walked up to Liena. He brought his elven blade to her wrist. He heard her moan for the blade burned her skin. Legolas slowly cut down her wrist and the blood flowed down her arm forming a puddle on the floor. He did the same with the left wrist and stud up.  
  
"Go light the place on fire," he told his father.  
  
"Come son help me do this," his father said to him.  
  
"I must make sure she does not get up but I shall get out," Legolas said turning to his father.  
  
"What if you are in here to long?" Marmen now said speaking up.  
  
"Then if I come out make sure it is me and not the evil," he told him.  
  
"Legolas no," Thranduil said racing his voice to his son.  
  
"GO!" Legolas shouted at his father and the servant, but knowing he was taking a grate risk.  
  
They both left and Legolas turned to Liena and he now noticed that her blood was not normal. It was not red and it was not black. Legolas could not describe it. He then heard hid father shouting at the servants and they lit the place on fire but left the door open for Legolas to escape. Legolas then went to the door to get out but something grabbed his lag and he fell to the ground. Legolas turned and there was Liena holding him down. He tried to push her away from himself but he could not. The flames now started to rise.  
  
"Legolas!" called his father from out side.  
  
Legolas kicked at Liena but she would not let him go. Legolas then found it hard to breath. The smoke was now getting to him. He then saw something leave Liena. It was the evil, or at least some of it for Liena's grip was still strong. He watched as it floated over him. Now Legolas struggled even more to leave the burning building. The evil came to him and hung over him. He knew it was going to try to enter him. It then went through his mouth and Legolas screamed in pain.  
  
"As soon as you did I shall take over," it said to him  
  
"NO!" shouted Legolas.  
  
He fought with it and refused to die. The evil would not leave. Legolas then reached for his blade behind him and slit his arm with it. The evil screamed and then returned to Liena and she let go of Legolas and he ran out holding his left arm. Legolas fell to the ground clenching his arm and coffin since the smoke was still chocking him. Thranduil looked at his son and the elven archers pointed their bows at him.  
  
"Wate!" the king yelled to them, watching his son.  
  
Legolas turned and faced the burning building. From inside you could hear a shrill cry, and then a bright light came from onside the room and as quickly as it came it vanished. All way silent, the evil was gone. Legolas sighed and then struggled to get to his feet and he looked at everyone.  
  
"Is that you my son?" Thranduil asked making sure what he saw was real.  
  
"Yes father, the evil is now gone," Legolas said and then he collapsed.  
  
Thranduil came to his son and helped him up. Some elves took him inside and tended to his wounds had batten the evil for good this time. The elves were once again safe in middle earth and all could go about living their own lives.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~ Hey this was the last chapter! So please tell me what you think and if you truly liked the story! I want to thank all that have stuck with this story and continued to review and tell me what you think. I hope you all liked it and will recommend this story to a friend. I also hope people will continue to read this and my other story's. Please check back soon for.FANGS! That shall be my next horror story. It's a vampire fic about Legolas! Anyway ill have many story's up soon so just look for them. Thanks again. 


End file.
